


'cause loving you is all i do (it's all i do)

by stxrthief



Series: Semishira Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Flower Language, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2020, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrthief/pseuds/stxrthief
Summary: Eita's fucked.He's completely and utterly screwed from the moment the first petal falls from his mouth, with the bright red of his blood splattered across it.Semishira week day 4 - Hanahaki disease
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Semishira Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	'cause loving you is all i do (it's all i do)

Eita's fucked.

He's completely and utterly screwed from the moment the first petal falls from his mouth, with the bright red of his blood splattered across it.

Hanahaki disease.

Amaryllis.

Apparently, it symbolizes pride, determination, and beauty.

Very fitting, he thinks, when he next sees the cause of all this trouble.

Shirabu Kenjirou.

Prideful? Check.

Determined? Check.

Beautiful? _Check._

He's the cause of the petals that Eita is beginning to cough up on a more and more regular basis.

Satori looks on with pity, but doesn't say a word. For just a year ago, he was the one suffering. He'd been coughing up gladiolus blossoms for weeks, and Eita's pleas for him to do something about his predicament had fallen on deaf ears.

He'd been lucky - the cursed feelings that caused this disease had been reciprocated in Satori's case. The flowers has disappeared. Him and Wakatoshi have been a steady couple ever since.

Eita had told Satori time and again that Wakatoshi would have accepted his feelings if he'd just _'fess up_. And he'd been right.

Now is different.

Neither Eita nor Satori have the faintest clue if these stupid feelings can be returned by the other setter.

If they aren't his days are numbered. 

He's not really sure how to feel about that.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

For the most part, nothing is different.

Sure, he occasionally has to swallow back a petal in class, or he gets short of breath quicker during practice.

But he can handle that.

Until the day he can't.

Hanahaki is a cruel disease - it gets worse not only with time, but also as you think of the other person. And avoiding thoughts of the kouhai who's unknowingly caused this is impossible - Eita sees him at training, and his pretty face flashes into his mind every time he feels himself coughing something up.

It's a particularly bad training session when _it_ happens.

They've been doing laps of the court, practicing their diving receives for an entire _hour_ , almost. 

It's too much.

As Washijou finally shows mercy and lets the stop for a few minutes to drink and regain their breath, Eita steps off to the side and coughs into the crook of his elbow. 

When he manages to stop coughing, everyone's eyes are on him.

_What the fuck?_

His expression must convey the same question, because it's Reon who provides an answer.

Or rather, he tries to.

"Eita- you're bleeding. And there's.." He can't quite finish the sentence.

It's Taichi who does. "Flowers.." He says, his voice low. 

Eita looks down, and sure enough, what had formerly just been a couple of petals coming up was now almost fully blooming flowers.

He was nearing the end of his tether. The end of his _life_.

He looks up a little too quickly, and _woah_ , his head is spinning. He stumbles, and he can feel himself falling backwards, almost as if it's in slow motion.

Before he can hit the floor, there's a pair of strong arms catching him, and a deep voice speaking. Wakatoshi.

Eita's almost sure Wakatoshi is asking him something, but he can't hear it.

His eyes roll back and then there is nothing.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

When he comes around again he's staring at a vaguely familiar ceiling.

There's an ache in his chest like nothing he's ever felt before, he feels like someone's repeatedly jabbing a knife between his ribs. He groans despite himself and immediately there's a swarm of people over him.

Wakatoshi has a grim expression on his face, as do Hayato and Taichi.

Reon looks confused and scared, as does Tsutomu.

Satori's eyes are hardest to meet, because he knew about Eita's condition, but hadn't expected it to reach such a terrible state so quickly.

Eita doesn't even know _how_ to describe the look on Kenjirou's face. He can pick up on anger there, concern, which is a little surprising, and fear - again, surprising.

They're all talking at once, and Eita can't think straight. He can't make out anything they say, there's just too many layers of sound, tone and pitch, and his head is spinning. He can feel the beginnings of an overload gripping at the edges of his mind, and he's clenching his fists without even realizing it.

Thank gods for the school nurse, who manages to usher out all of them except Satori. He quickly explains that he's had the disease too, and he thinks he'll be able to convince Eita to do what he needs to do to cure it.

At least, Eita assumes that's what he says. Everything still sounds far too _loud_ , so he closes his eyes and takes deep breaths.

_In for seven._

_Out for eleven._

_In for seven._

_Out for eleven._

He repeats the breathing exercise till he can open his eyes again. Satori's still there. He opens his mouth. Eita cuts him off. "I know what I have to do." He says, wearily. His voice sounds awful - like he's screamed himself hoarse.

Satori purses his lips. "But are you able to do it?" He asks.

Truth be told, Eita doesn't know.

But he has to try. Because now that he knows he's getting closer and closer to death's doorstep, the more desperate he is to get away from it.

Without having to exchange any further words, Satori leaves.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Kenjirou is in just moments later, and Eita still has no idea what he's thinking.

He doesn't even let his kouhai speak.

_"I'm in love with you."_

The words are out now. There's no taking them back.

Kenjirou somehow looks surprised. Eita doesn't understand. Why else would Satori be sending him in here, now, if not for this to happen? Surely he knows what Hanahaki is..

Surprise morphs into anger before Eita can even finish his train of thought. "You idiot!" Kenjirou yells at him, and Eita flinches at the sudden noise, hands moving to cover his ears.

Kenjirou isn't done. "You let yourself reach _the brink of death_ for me? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!?"

It's strange to see him like this.

Eita coughs, raising a hand over his mouth, to find petals coming out again. His heart sinks.

Kenjirou's still yelling at him. "-don't you know anything? You think you're so fucking smart but you put yourself in _this level of danger?_ For what?" He demands.

He seems to remember why exactly Eita is in such danger when he sees the petals again, and his angry eyes soften into something more akin to sadness.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He sounds sad. Eita's made him sad. That makes _him_ sad too.

"Semi-san-"

"Eita." He corrects.

Kenjirou pauses. "Eita. Why didn't you tell me before now? I- dammit, you could have spared yourself all this pain."

Now Eita's confused. "What?"

Kenjirou groans and runs a hand over his face. Before EIta can ask again, there's a pair of lips on his.

The kiss tastes of blood and tears - how long had Eita been crying? He hadn't even noticed.

But he understands what Kenjirou was saying now.

Kenjirou still clarifies anyways.

_"I'm in love with you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> and then they live happily ever after, bitches
> 
> uhhh leave a comment if you liked it? thanks vfnbshjbnh


End file.
